This invention relates to a chassis dynamometer, and more particularly to improvements in the arrangement of a dynamo body and drums of a chassis dynamometer.
Conventional chassis dynamometers include mechanical inertia flywheels. Drums are also included, and they are sometimes installed in an overchanging fashion.
Chassis dynamometers of the newest type are not equipped with any mechanical flywheel, and they perform the inertia simulation controls of D.C. dynamos (electrical inertia systems).
This invention is more effective in a simple chassis dynamometer with an electrical inertia system than in a conventional chassis dynamometer equipped with a mechanical inertia flywheel. More specifically, while the installation space of mechanical parts is much smaller in a chassis dynamometer with an electrical intertia system than in a conventional chassis dynamometer having a mechanical flywheel, this invention reduces the installation space still more.